The Sky's Raven
by xetherall22
Summary: The eye, scars and scarf equals a cold and reserved 15 yr old delinquent who ran away from home. On the streets with nowhere to go, Karasu wanders past Gakuen Alice. While she's passing by, she sees a group of people try to kidnap a girl. Kara saves her but gets involved in a past she never knew-AU with alices OCxOC & MxN, full summary inside, 1st fanfic, reviews are appreciated ;D
1. Chapter 1: Black is the colour of death

_**Hey minna! This is my first fanfic, I'm soooooo excited! This is a bit short but its only the prolougue. Muahahahahaha! Hope you like it! OOH 0.o, I don't own Gakuen Alice or the car brand Lexus… the thought of me owning a Lexus company… XDXDXDXDXDXD. I would like to own Gakuen Alice though…**_

_**Full Summary**_

Her eye, the scars and her scarf. That was all that mattered to Ura Karasu; a 15 year old cold and reserved delinquent who ran away from home. On the streets with nowhere to go, Karasu wanders past Gakuen Alice. One night while she was passing by, she saw a group of...weirdos... trying to kidnap a girl. Karasu then goes to help the girl fight off those...weirdos... and discovers that she possesses the rare alice Elemental Aura; the ability to surround herself using an element for both offense and defense. What happened to Karasu's eye? Why is she so cold and acts like a delinquent? Who is Mikan Sakura and what does she have to do with Karasu's past? - AU with alices. OCxOC, MxN

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"Kara-chan? Are you ready?"

"Hai! What about you, Oka-san?"

"All ready. Now we're just waiting for your Otou-san."

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and out came a very energetic and enthusiastic Otou-san. Kara's dad was tall. Reeeeaaaally tall. With a stature of about 2.6m, he towered over most people including his petit wife and daughter. With dark brown hair that complimented his chocolate eyes very well, he was a man of good looks for one that has reached the middle of his life. While Kara's mum was gazing at her husband with love in her eyes, Kara herself had a bemused look on her face when she saw her dad's not-so-straight tie and untucked shirt. Walking over, she fixed her dad's tie and told him sternly to tuck in his shirt.

"Oh Otou-san," Kara sighed with a grin, "What would you do without me hmm?"

"Well, luckily, I have you and your beautiful mother to help me think about the little things like my shirt and tie. By the way, you look beautiful in your dress Kara-chan! How do you feel about this?"

"Thanks Otou-san. I've got lots of butterflies in my tummy though… I hope I do well tonight."

"Don't worry Kara-chan, you'll do fine. Oh look! Your oji-san is here to pick us up!"

At that exact moment, the kitchen door flew open (again… the Ura family would have to the hinges sometime soon…) and this time, another dark brown mop of hair with chocolate brown eyes strode into the room with a grin on his face. All most identical to Kara's dad, the man had his tie hanging loose off his neck and his shirt was messily lying around his pants.

"WHO'S IN DA HOUSE?!" Oji-san shouted merrily.

"Oji-san! I'm so glad you came to pick us up." Kara was so overjoyed that she failed to notice the lingering scent of alcohol.

Late in the night if you listened closely, you hear the screams of a scared mother and daughter and the angry shouts of a father.

* * *

><p>"I SAID, SLOW DOWN! YOU ARE ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF ME, MY WIFE AND MY CHILD. PUT A FOOT ON THE BRAKES. NOW."<p>

"Wwwwhhhhaaaaaaa? Weeeeeee'rrrrreeeeee havvvvviiiiing fffffffffuuuuunnnn!"

"NO WE ARE NOT. YOU WILL END UP KILLING ALL OF US!"

"P-p-p-please Oji-san, I don't want Oka-san and Otou-san to die! We're all too young."

"Listen to the girl Kazumi. You're drunk and you can't think straight. Please!"

"Noooooooo shuuuut the fuck up!" At the exact moment, the black Lexus crashed into a tree by the side of the road. 5 minutes later, a 14 year old girl came staggering out of the car with blood dripping out of her eye and deep cuts all over her body. She took a while to get out because of the 2 pairs of limp arms wrapped protectively around her. The girl screamed once. It was a long, aggrieved and desolate scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Her<strong>_** POV**

** the next day**

_**News Flash **_

_*****__**music intro duh dun duh dun dooooo**__*****_

"_On the 25 of December at 12am, a black Lexus crashed into a tree on the side of the road. The only survivors were a girl by the name of Ura Karasu and her uncle; _. Ura Karasu is currently missing so far, we have no knowledge of her whereabouts. If anyone should have any information please conta– "_

Zzpp. I switched off the TV and grimaced at the thought. Ow… My eye still had a glass fragment lodged into it and it hurt like hell. Where should I get it treated? After all, I can't go to the hospital because they would surely figure out who I am. Ugh I guess I'll just have to go to _her_ place again. I put on my favourite hoodie (the one with the DC print on the front), my black All Star Converse and walked out of the door. I didn't forget to check if there were any weirdos loitering around the block and then started walking down street towards _her _house. When I got _there_ I rung the doorbell which made a rather unusual sound. It went something like this: "HOTARU ALERT, ALERT, ALERT, there is a unidentified object at the front door. Around 1.7m tall, dark brown hair, has a bleeding eye and a DC hoodie. HOTARU ALERT, ALERT, ALERT" The door opened a jar and the tip of a gun peeked out. The voice behind the door had a monotone quality to it and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want. If you want to come in, you'll have to pay 2500 yen in cash." I removed my hood to show her my face and stated "Hotaru, its me. Let me in now… please" and with that, I fainted; right on her doorstep.

… _**I know, I know, it's short but remember this is just the prologue. Gah! I don't know whether it's suckish or not… Pleeeeaaaasssseee R & R so I can work on my writing ^^ - Xet-chan**_


	2. I discovered that I'm sadistic

_**Was' sup' minna? Okie so. For the people who even bother to look at this fanfic…thank you… heaps (if that even makes sense XP) sooooooo anyways this is the 2**__**nd**__** chappie of The Sky's Raven and hopefully people will bother to read it. BTW, I seem to be getting views which is awesome of course but reeeeeaaaaaally need them to review so if that is possible that would be great. Oh yes, one last thing… I AM SORRY! I FORGOT TO MENTION MIKAN'S UNCLE'S NAME! I JUST UNDERLINED THE SPOT WHERE IT SHOULD'VE GONE! GOMENASAI! Lolol I laughed so hard when I read the typo XD**_

_**Keep reading – Xet-chan ^^**_

**Hotaru's POV**

She was on my doorstep… and she fainted on my welcome mat… That freaking mat cost me 5000 yen! Geez, why couldn't she have fainted somewhere else? Anyway, there's about nothing I can do now that she's out cold. Let's see here… bloody eye and cuts all over her face and arms. What did this girl do to herself?! Oh God, it's Kara-chan… Wait did I just call her 'Kara-chan'? I'm getting to emotional again like last time. (**A/N: and of course Hotaru's saying this all in her mind and with an unemotional face too.)**

"Mikan Robot, carry this girl into the infirmary and get her treated quickly. Whatever you do, don't call Subaru-onii-sama."

"Hai Hotaru-chan. Are you sure about not calling Imai-sama? He could treat her better than me with the his healing alice."

Hotaru sighed (still with an unemotional face), "No, Mikan, no. He absolutely not know about this; if he did, he would contact the press and media immediately and we don't want that."

The Mikan Robot quickly carried Kara to the infirmary. Meanwhile, I pondered on what to do with Karasu; should I chuck her out on the streets once she recovers? Uh no, she could get spotted by a passer by. That idiot of an uncle Kazumi allowed the news to use her photo to help people find her and 'bring her back to her safe and loving home so that he could be reunited with her again'. Tch, as if Karasu would want to reunite with her uncle that killed her parents and almost killed her as well. I could send her Gakuen… no, that would be even worse. Although she might have an Alice because her father and mother had one, she wouldn't suit the environment and would have to go on missions. Oka-san and Otou-san told me she had Elemental Aura; the ability to surround herself using an element for both offense and defence but she doesn't know she possesses an Alice let alone know what an Alice is… I guess I'll just have to chuck her out on the streets again. She probably won't mind though, after all, she's as cold as me and that says something.

**At the Infirmary **

**Karasu's POV (Italics=dreams) **

"_Oka-san, Otou-san! Can we go on a picnic?"_

"_Hmm… let's see, the weathers nice, I'm not busy and neither is you Otou-san. Alright then, we can go on a picnic. I know a park that has a river running through it, why don't we go there?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes! YAY! Oka-san Otou-san and I are going to the park to have a picnic!"_

_**door opens and Otou-san walks in**_

"_Otou-san! We're going on a picnic, come on, hurry up!" I called and ran towards the door. _

"_Whoa, slow down Kara-chan!" Otou-san said with a grin as he picked me up, "We need to pack the picnic basket and the blankets to sit on." At that moment, it had started to rain heavily. Big grey clouds blocked out the sun and the sky became dark with not a patch of blue anywhere. Lightning flashed through the sky while thunder rumbled in the distance. The lights suddenly flickered out and I started to cry. _

"_Oh dear Kara-chan, it looks like we can't go to the park. I'm sorry but it's raining too heavily and the lightning might hit a tree there which could put us in danger."_

"_B-b-b-but Oka-san… I was l-l-looking forward to it…"_

"_You know what Kara-chan?"_

"_W-w-w-what, Oka-san?"_

"_We can have the picnic at home. Otou-san, go fetch the blankets, the picnic basket and a tent. Put them in the Drawing room." _

"_Can we still have a picnic in the house? Oka-san?" I asked with incredulous look on my face._

"_Yes Kara-chan we can" And with that, Me, Oka-san and Otou-san had a picnic together at the drawing room in the tent with pillows squashed between us. We spent the remainder of the day laughing and by night time, I had fallen asleep with my head in Oka-san's lap and my legs in Otou-sans lap. _

I remember that night, it was when I was 5… Stupid Karasu, why am I thinking of this now? I reached to my eye and felt no pain but instead, my hand came in contact with a smooth piece of leather that covered where my eye was supposed to be. I was wondering who could've patched me up so well when a sound of robotic clicking gave me a startle as I turned around to see some strange robot that might've been built for the purpose of looking like someone. I turned to the strange robot and saw her (at least I thought it was a her…) cleaning a bench top.

Since I had enough strength, I asked… heh more like demanded: "Where's Hotaru, I need to see her. NOW."

The robot was so taken aback by my bluntness that she ran out of the room (to who knows where and why) . But of course, I followed her anyway.

**Back in the living room**

**Hotaru's POV**

"Hotaru-chan?" the Mikan Robot queried, "Karasu-san has been treated and is now awake." My train of thoughts are interrupted by the Mikan Robot. Has it really been that long? Ugh, I just wasted around 1 hour of my life thinking of Karasu's personal problems for her.

"Karasu-san really wants to see you now."

"I'm busy Mikan Robot. Tell her to either sleep or scram."

"But Hotaru-chan, she really insists…no… more like demands that she sees you immediately."

"If she has the strength to demand with that mouth of hers, then she obviously has enough strength to go back to wherever she was wandering before."

My Mikan Robot was just about to reply when I see Karasu leaning against the doorframe. Somehow that poker face of hers pisses me off. Then I realise why it pisses me off so much; it's because it reminds me so much of how she changed from the smiling, annoying and joyful girl (kind of like Mikan) to the cold, heartless and impassive personality of someone who has been through a lot. I admit it though; these few days have been hard on her. But I still must remain my cold reputation.

"What do you want Karasu?" I stated in my usual monotone.

"You very well know what I want… don't you Hotaru?"

"Karasu no. You can't have it. Your mother and father personally requested me _not_ to give it to you. Besides you of all people know that I respect their wishes. Whether you realise it or not, your parents are still alive."

"Hotaru," She narrowed her eyes and frowned, "they're not here anymore, they're dead. I saw them die with my own eyes and there's nothing you can do about it. They LEFT ME. THEY DIED PROTECTING ME. I DID NOT WANT THAT. WHY HOTARU, WHY?! You the last feeling I felt? It was the feeling of Oka-san and Otou-san's arms around me. If they actually loved me, they wouldn't have left me!" Karasu yelled.

"I know Karasu and I'm sorry. You can beg all you want, you can cry all you want, you can tell me I'm the worst sister ever but you will NEVER EVER get what you want until you realise what your parents left you and acknowledge what you have. GET OUT NOW. I don't want to see your face until you come to your senses."

"… you don't know what it feels like…."

"What did you say Ura-san?" geehee, I wonder what she'll think of that. Oh snap, back at ya!

"Nothing Hotaru nothing."

"Alright then, Mikan Robot, please show Ura-san to the door."

"Yes Hotaru-chan."

Oh my God, how could she say that?! She of all people knows what I've experienced. I then proceeded to my room in a cool, calm and collected manner, shut the door, locked it and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying; for Christ's sake, I was the famous Hotaru Imai, the ruthless, emotionless and heartless machine. If I was so heartless then why was I crying now? "F*** you, Ura Karasu!"

**Karasu's POV**

"… GET OUT NOW. I don't want to see your face until you come to your senses."

Gah, I don't know what to say, "… you don't know what it feels like…" oh great stinking shit, now she's going to kill me. How could've I said that to her when she's been through so much as well?! In the entire history of bitchiness, I am the worst person ever.

"What did you say Ura-san?"

"Nothing Hotaru nothing." I mumbled.

"Mikan Robot, please show Ura-san to the door." Oh so it's 'Ura-_san_' now is it?

"Yes Hotaru-chan" What's with this stupid robot and why is is it called 'Mikan'? I am shown to the door (it's actually quite a nice one) and am politely shoved out onto the street. At least my is still better. The robot seemed to have put an eye patch over my eye that goes around my head I also seem to have a fresh change of clothes courteously of Hotaru's impeccable wardrobe. I was wearing faded baby blue jeans with slight worn out knee patches, the same black All Star Converse I wore when I first came to Hotaru's house, a new light pink halter top and a white leather jacket on top. Let's see where to now… I am at a loss of where to go and what to do at the moment now.

"gn…tchgn…ghmmahmm… MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I don't know why but I just felt like laughing now. It sounds so silly if you put it that way. Me; a regular 15 year old, wandering the streets with a black eye patch with so much going on in my life yet so little to do about it. "PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" people are walking pass me and looking at me like 'what the hell is that girl doing? Darling, stay away from her'. I returned to the abandoned hotel in which I was staying, shut the door, barricaded it, went to my make shift bed and started crying. Why I was crying I didn't know. For crying out loud! **(A/N: hehe see what I did there?) **Ever since the accident, I've turned into the pitiless, poker-faced and unfeeling Karasu Ura. Why am I crying? "F*** you, Imai Hotaru"

_**~KYYYYYAAAAAAAA! How was that for a chappie? This is my longest so far. Oh yesssssssss, now peeps thanks a lot for looking at my story… **__**however**__**… I need reviews please! A special thanks goes to PrincessJirachi for faving and xXxStrawberryAngelxXx for giving me literally paragraphs of feedback. Anyways, cya guys at the other side of the next chappie!**_

_**3 Xet-chan**_


	3. Ura Karappu's rage

**_Hey minna! Ok, firstly… I. AM. SO. SOOOOOORRYYYYYYYY! I have been very busy lately with school exams/tests and whatnot. Secondly, I had the worst possible sickness a writer could get… writer's block. I didn't know what to write or how to write because I was a bit… confused and when I was finally able to write, I had places to go to and things to do. It's like I have so much to do and so little time. OOH! Would u like me to do a Christmas one-shot? Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chappie (finally!). I made it extra, extra, extra long because my recent absence. Oh yeah, one word: Reviews. I do not own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did though ^^_**

**_Keep reading! – Xet-chan_**

**Chapter 3 **

**Karasu's POV**

"Tweet, tweet, tweeeeeeeet"

"Ugh… nooooo it's morning already" I groggily sat up from my makeshift bed. My neck and back ached like crazy after my bout of crying my eyes out. Talking about last night… oh my God. How on earth am I supposed to talk to her now? *Sigh* I'm such a baka. The sun was shining through the badly patched up window sending thick rays of sun across my face. I stretched and saw the birds singing in the trees it's such a perfect and normal day, isn't it?… WRONG. Anyway, I might as well go find something to eat. I then changed into my new clothes (courtesy of Hotaru). The pink halter-top is so not my style but I'll just have to make do because that is all I have; after all, I can't wear my bloody top. I don't like wearing tops with bloodstains all over, I mean, who does? Let's see, what's for breakfast? First I searched through the hotel's kitchen, which had dusty cupboards and shelves; nothing there. I then walk to the storeroom, it seems that I have more luck there because I see a can of beans and soup resting on one of the shelves under the sink. Disgusting, yes but as the same as my clothes, I can't afford to be picky. I then take a blunt knife (which was surprisingly and conveniently left on the dirty counter top) and start to pry open the can of soup. Kami-sama help me if get food poisoning. Hesitating a little bit, I lift the can to my mouth and pour the soup in careful not to cut my lip on the jagged edges of the can. It actually tastes all right, kind of like chicken and corn with a hint of mushrooms. I'm still hungry so I start on the can of beans. Halfway through the can I gagged and I spat out a pearly white crystal and started staring at it with an incredulous look on my face. "ARGH! WHAT THE HELL IS A _STONE_ DOING IN A FREAKING CAN OF BEANS?!" I yelled in surprise. "...Oh well, it looks pretty. I'll just wash it and keep it." I said happily. Nooooow… what can I do… I've finished breakfast and I've gotten ready. Maybe I'll go out for a little walk and then decide what to do from there on. After all, it's not like I'm going anywhere anyway. I put the stone and my phone in my back pocket. After walking out the back entrance of the abandoned hotel, I could actually see how run-down and old the building was. I would have to find a new place soon because the hotel looked as if it was about to fall down and I don't want to fall through the floor or have the building collapse on me. I'm strolling down the concrete path and I see that the road is busy with people hurrying to work and school with briefcases and bags. I pushed through the usual hustle bustle of the morning crowd and arrived at a peaceful park. Which was not peaceful at all. It turns out that the local kindergarten is having a picnic morning tea for the children and parents. Geez, how hard is it to find a peaceful place in this suburb? Making the decision to wander into a quiet back street, I walk past what looks like a big school that had high walls around it. Tch, must be a school for rich and know-it-all snobs. On the other hand, I can't talk because my family is rich but we aren't snobs like other well-to-do families. Suddenly, a scream cut into the silence. I quickly ran to the noise and saw an innocent brunette who looked my age and had her hair in pigtails and brown deer eyes getting forced into a suspicious truck by some weirdos with shades.

"Get off me! It told you, I go to this school and they won't give you a ransom for me. They will probably just send someone to bring me back using force. Let me tell you that they're _very _good at using force!" the doe-eyed girl said emphasizing the "very".

"Nup, we don't care, you're coming with us. We can still bargain for-" the man never got to finish because by that time, I ran up to the whole scene and started shouting.

"You heard the girl, get off her otherwise I'll call the police!" I started to reach to my back pocket of my jeans but I froze when I couldn't find it.

"Oh yeah, girlie?" the lead kidnapper said, "Where's your phone then huh? You don't seem to have it." The man started laughing and gestured behind me. I turned around and saw a tall and lanky boy with messy dark purple hair smirking and holding up my phone. Everything was a blur as red started to crowd my vision and the only thing I could see was the purple head boy laughing and the poor girl who is held captive by the people with shades.

"OI! Are you listening to me? Now-" The lead kidnapper was cut off when I quietly scoffed at his obnoxious behaviour. The man stopped talking and looked at me while the purple haired guy just stared.

"What nerve you have. Taking an innocent teenager off the streets, tch; in a desperate attempt to earn some money. You better let that girl go otherwise there _will be trouble._ " I couldn't BELIEVE that guy actually resorted to KIDNAPPING! Did he even THINK of the CONSEUQENCES? Hmm… probably not. Because knowing him (not that I do), that man can't think properly. Wait! What am I thinking? I shouldn't but into other people's affairs! *Mental face-palm*

"Hn, what can a girl like you do to us?" The purple haired guy smirked and oh God it was so ho- wait what?! Noooooo I can't call him hot! Grr, "You know, you look an awful lot like that girl on the news, the one that got into a car accident… I think it was Ura Karappu? Nah, can't be. Her family and relatives are stinking rich bitches, she wouldn't be wandering the streets like a hobo."

"…"

HOW DARE HE TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL! I feel something snap inside of me and I then feel rage burning up inside of me. Red clouded my eyes and I emitted a dangerous, black and deathly aura. I was angry at first when the purple guy stole my phone and how the kidnappers had nerve to take a girl off the streets and demand a ransom, but what really set me off was the fact that he called my family bitches. My parents were the most caring people in the whole world… actually, in the entire universe. He doesn't know how they were and can't even imagine what it felt like to be loved.

**Unknown POV**

It was obvious that the girl was angry. Her fists are clenched and her face is red. However, the boy just laughed and insulted her family… I wonder what will happen now? Geehee, knowing her, she'll- what did that boy just say?! Oh my God… he just insulted her family. This. Is. Not. Good. She will go _ballistic_, oh someone help those poor souls. A threatening aura surrounded her and she started to shake. Karasu spread out her hands and started to float **(AN: XD only after I read over my work I realised how funny that sounded.)** She slowly began to emit a soft white aura that began sparking. Soon white lightning was running down her hair, arms, legs, torso and back. Her head snapped back she opened her eyes.

"No…one… NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT."

**_~ Oh my gosh, it's finally up. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger XD Oh yeah it's going to be school holidays on Friday so from then on I will be updating a lot more quicker since I have a lot more time. Oh yeah, is it just me or has this year gone by super quick? DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW…please :) _**

**_Keep reading – Xet-chan xoxo_**


End file.
